


young and stupid

by moerilind (tsurakutemo)



Series: the trials and tribulations of yuta and jaehyun [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakutemo/pseuds/moerilind
Summary: Yuta was finding himself in situations like this more and more often. Situations where Jaehyun would corner him, a smile on his lips as he pressed Yuta against the closest surface.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is always Kelley's fault, the end.

Yuta was finding himself in situations like this more and more often. Situations where Jaehyun would corner him, a smile on his lips as he pressed Yuta against the closest surface. Yuta didn't mind, not at all, if it weren't for the fact that someone else always interrupted them before Jaehyun could do more than lean in and mutter something along the lines of “I want to kiss you” or maybe “I want to see you on your knees”. And fuck, Yuta wanted that too. Would've gotten it by now if they ever got some time alone.

But no, someone would always approach and it was a good thing everyone tended to be rather noisy or they would've been discovered a long time ago. Yuta didn't know how many times he'd seen that specific look of annoyance on Jaehyun's face, the one that said 'I'm-about-to-kill-someone' before he covered it with a smile and pulled back. He'd say a cheerful “next time, hyung” before leaving Yuta weak-kneed and having to brace himself on the kitchen counter or a wall or a piece of furniture for support.

And it was so frustrating. Yuta was sure he'd never been as sexually frustrated than he was after moving into the dorms with the other members of NCT. And Jaehyun definitely wasn't helping. Yuta had a sneaking suspicion Jaehyun knew what he was doing – seemingly not on purpose, but sometimes he'd look smug when he left Yuta where he had last been caught off guard, sometimes hard and sometimes not. And it wasn't like Yuta could just go and jerk off in the bathroom, as it was occupied more often than not, and the few minutes he got in there he had to spend more wisely.

It was pleasing to see signs of Jaehyun's casual exterior cracking eventually. He was starting to seem more and more annoyed by any interruptions, losing the smug look in favor of having to take a few deep breaths so as not to snap at anyone that were close to walking in on them. Yuta was tempted to push, exhilarated to see that maybe Jaehyun was as in control as he liked to pretend – but of course Jaehyun still had him beat by a mile.

Filming NCT Life in Paju was a surprising blessing. Once they were done filming for the evening and everyone were getting ready to go to sleep, Jaehyun put a hand on Yuta's thigh, smiling sweetly up at the others. “Yuta-hyung and I will be there later, okay?” he said. Yuta looked confused, as did Taeyong, but in Taeyong's defense he just nodded instead of questioning it. “Alright, but don't be too late.” he warned, putting an arm over Taeil's shoulders as they walked away.

Jaehyun waited until they were gone before taking Yuta by the wrist and pulling him to his feet. “What are we doing?” Yuta asked, still confused as he followed. Jaehyun didn't answer until they were safely hidden out of sight of anyone who might try to look outside, the dark covering them from prying eyes as well. He let go of Yuta's wrist, and in the half-dark his smile was hard to make out.

“What we've both always wanted to,” he answered and leaned in to kiss him. Yuta was wide-eyed as he tried to figure out what was happening, but it all made sense soon enough. Of course. This was one of their few rare moments to actually avoid being interrupted. None of the others needed to be in this spot for anything, they didn't need to pass them by to get anywhere. It was kind of perfect, as long as they didn't take so long that someone would start to wonder and come look for them. Yuta let all inhibitions go and kissed Jaehyun back, pulling him close by his t-shirt. It wasn't the first time they had kissed, but it always felt as good as it had the first time. It didn't happen often, but Yuta didn't think he'd ever tire of it. Jaehyun kissed with intent, like he knew exactly what he was doing, like he knew exactly what he wanted, and all Yuta could do was match it, give himself over and let Jaehyun keep control of them both.

Jaehyun eventually broke the kisses and rested their foreheads together. “Hyung, I want to mess you up,” he murmured, keeping his voice low, “I want to- can I make you cum?” He interrupted himself, as if deciding there and there that yes, that was something he wanted to do. Yuta's breath caught in his throat, the image of Jaehyun touching him making something low in his gut flip pleasantly.

“Yeah.” he said, feeling surprisingly breathless. “Yeah, yes, Jaehyun, you can. Please–”

Jaehyun wasted no time, kissing Yuta again while one hand moved down, trailing over his chest and further down before pushing up under his t-shirt to touch skin. Yuta flinched a little, his hand was cold, but it warmed quickly, and he shivered at the feather light touches around his navel. The pinch to a nipple caught him by surprise and he jumped, looking up when Jaehyun laugh. He was clearly enjoying what he was seeing, and Yuta nudged him.

“Stop that and get to the point,” he complained. That earned him another pinch and Jaehyun laughing under his breath.

“Of course you're impatient,” he said, but he was clearly amused. “Be careful what you ask for.”

The next moment his hand was cupping Yuta's dick through his pants, rubbing his palm against him. Yuta's hips jumped, rocking forwards, and his grip on Jaehyun's t-shirt tightened. That had been completely unexpected, and he gasped. Unexpected, but not unwelcome. Jaehyun's gaze looked close to predatory in this lighting, a pleased smile on his lips. “I could make you cum like this, Yuta-hyung,” he said. “You'd do it, wouldn't you? Cum in your pants like a teen, like no one's touched you like this before.”

Yuta found himself nodding without meaning too, unable to look away from Jaehyun's eyes. He would, he'd come however Jaehyun wanted him to, helpless to do anything but obey. Jaehyun pulled his jeans open, pulling them down to Yuta's thighs in a quick movement. Then he stopped to just look, eyes trailing up and down. Yuta flushed, wanting to cover himself, but he knew Jaehyun wouldn't like it if he did so Yuta stood still, shivering underneath his gaze.

“If we had more time I'd suck you off,” Jaehyun said, almost casually. He spit into his palm and wrapped his fingers around Yuta's already hard dick, beginning to jerk him off immediately. Yuta moaned, thankful for the wall behind his back that he could lean on. He rutted into Jaehyun's fist, and Jaehyun made no notion to stop him. Instead, he encouraged him.

“That's right,” he said, voice hushed. “Use my fist, hyung, make yourself cum like this. I wanna see it, you're so beautiful, fuck.”

God, the words were embarrassing, and Yuta covered his eyes with an arm, his free hand holding onto Jaehyun's wrist. Embarrassing, but he got off on it. Jaehyun had a mouth on him, and his mind flashed back to Jaehyun actually saying he wanted to give him a blow job. He groaned, helpless to do anything but work towards release. Jaehyun suddenly let go and Yuta actually whimpered, hips still rocking forwards and he pulled his arm away to see what Jaehyun was doing.

Jaehyun just moved so he could lean against the wall as well and pulled Yuta towards him before taking hold of his cock again, rubbing his thumb over the tip, smearing the drops of precome forming. Yuta let his head fall back against the wall, biting his own hand to try and keep himself quiet. There was still the risk of someone hearing them, and that thought sent a flash of heat through him.

“Why are you trying to be quiet?” Jaehyun asked, his mouth so close to Yuta's ear. “I bet you'd like it if someone saw you like this. Don't think I haven't noticed, hyung. You love the attention, you'd love it if Taeil-hyung or Taeyong-hyung came and saw us, wouldn't you? You'd be an even bigger slut for them.”

“Shut up,” Yuta hissed, cheeks heating up. He hated that Jaehyun knew him so well just from simply observing him, hated that he was so obvious. But at the same time... Jaehyun began jerking him off again, grip tight. It was slightly too dry, the friction a bit too much, but Yuta liked the pleasure-pain of it. He tucked his head against Jaehyun's shoulder, rocking helplessly into his fist again. Sometimes the head of his cock caught on the material of Jaehyun's jeans, and in the end that plus the friction of Jaehyun's hand was enough to make him come.

He groaned and bit down on Jaehyun's shoulder, felt Jaehyun jolt from the sudden pain. Yuta shuddered, rocking into Jaehyun's fist that was steadily getting wetter with each spurt of come. Yuta shivered, moaning a little as he let Jaehyun's shoulder go, then pulled back to put some distance between them. Jaehyun held his hand up, spreading his fingers so Yuta could see the way his come clung to them, sticky and wet. “Clean up your mess,” Jaehyun said, holding out his hand towards him.

Yuta glanced up to meet his eyes. Jaehyun looked amused and that more than anything had Yuta grabbing hold of his hand and dragging his tongue across Jaehyun's palm. The amusement turned to surprise, then to heat, as Jaehyun watched him. “Didn't think you'd actually do it, fuck,” Jaehyun muttered, entranced. Yuta just moaned against his hand.

He knew he looked a mess, his pants down around his thigh, cock out and wet as well, sucking at Jaehyun's fingers and licking at his palm like a starved man. Like a slut.

Jaehyun pulled his hand away suddenly and Yuta couldn't help but make a noise of protest. He opened his eyes, unaware that he'd closed them, just to see Jaehyun shove that hand down his own pants, beginning to jerk himself off without a care for finesse. “Fuck, hyung,” he grunted. “Why're you so fucking hot, I didn't think- fuck.” He panted and Yuta laughed, leaning in to kiss him. Jaehyun didn't seem at all to mind the fact that he'd just been eating his own come, kissing him back with fervor.

He came surprisingly quickly, moaning into Yuta's mouth, and Yuta nipped at his lip. “Who's the teen,” he teased. “Look at you, Jaehyun, you're so desperate.”

Jaehyun didn't even glare at him, apparently bereft of words. He pulled his hand out of his pants and glanced up at Yuta, who just laughed. “Oh no, hyung, don't even try.” he said, pulling his pants up, carefully tucking himself back in with a little shiver. “I'm not tasting your come, don't be gross.”

“It wasn't gross a minute ago.” Jaehyun complained, carefully bending down to wipe his hand in the grass. He was still trying to catch his breath as he stood up. “But that was good, hyung, wasn't it? We're definitely doing this again.” He began to head towards the house, and Yuta quickly followed.

“Uh, I think I have a say in that too, you know.” he said as he caught up to him, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Don't think I forgot you said you wanted to suck me off.”

Jaehyun just laughed, quickly slipping away. “If you think you can control me.” he said and winked at him, before hurrying inside before Yuta could catch him.


End file.
